1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in the art of abrading and polishing and more particularly relates to an electric motorized knife sharpener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guhl U.S. Ser. No. 977,624 has two rows of grinding disks between which a knife blade may be inserted for sharpening. A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed in Ensign U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,374. Fillweber U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,852 drives abrasive wheels through a gear train including worms and gears. Keat U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,897 shows a ceramic bonded grinding tool with graphite in the bond.